Mails
by lasurvolte
Summary: [Sterek] "Salut Derek, si tu ne m'envoies pas un millions de bisous, je diffuse une vidéo de toi... Stiles"


**Titre : **Mails

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas

**Pairing :** Sterek

**Prompt : **Victime de ta cruauté.

**Note :** spoils 4 saisons

Les adresses email ont été supprimé, mais bon a le début, alors je vous laisses comme ça, c'est bien aussi.

* * *

**De :** Stiles-Batte-man

**A :** Derekhale

**Sujet :** j'ai trouvé ton mail par hasard

Salut.

Je me demande ce que je vais faire de ton mail.

Je pourrais te faire du chantage.

Si tu ne me donnes pas trois millions de bisous d'ici une semaine, je le vends avec ta photo à toutes les filles que je trouve.

A bon entendeur…

Stiles.

xxx

**De :** Stiles-Batte-man

**A :** Derekhale

**Sujet :** j'ai trouvé ton mail par hasard suite

J'oubliais.

On ne peut pas te prendre en photo.

Alors je ferai une vidéo de tes muscles et ce sera pire.

Stiles.

xxx

**De :** Stiles-Batte-man

**A :** Derekhale

**Sujet :** tic tac tic tac

Derek, il ne te reste que trois jours.

Stiles.

Ps : tu pourrais au moins faire l'effort de répondre.

xxx

**De :** Stiles-Batte-man

**A :** Derekhale

**Sujet :** Time's up !

Trop tard Derek. Trop tard.

Je vais balancer ton mail à toute la planète, mettre des vidéos de toi sur youtube, te faire chanter pour que je ne dévoile pas ton côté garou.

Allez, juste trois bisous.

Stiles.

xxx

**De :** Stiles-Batte-man

**A :** Derekhale

**Sujet :** …

Deux bisous.

Stiles.

xxx

**De :** Stiles-Batte-man

**A :** Derekhale

**Sujet :** …

Un bisou?

Stiles.

xxx

**De :** Stiles-Batte-man

**A :** Derekhale

**Sujet :** :'(

Tu as gagné.

Je suis victime de ta cruauté Derek. Je ne te demandais pourtant pas grand-chose n'est ce pas ? Est-ce que tu me détestes à ce point ?

Ou alors es-tu trop occupé avec Braeden ?

Non j'ai vu Braeden, elle est toute seule, alors tu n'as pas cette excuse.

Je veux des bisous.

Je veux, je veux, je veux.

Réponds au moins à mes mails.

Un seul mail.

Un seul mot.

Même le mot « mot » ça me convient.

Stiles.

xxx

**De :** Stiles-Batte-man

**A :** Derekhale

**Sujet :** Pas de réponse.

Salut, tu fais quoi ?

Je suis de plus en plus nul au Lacrosse. Le coach meurt d'envie de me tirer par les oreilles pour que je coure plus vite. Mais quelque chose le retient.

Stiles.

xxx

**De :** Stiles-Batte-man

**A :** Derekhale

**Sujet :** Malia.

Au fait je ne t'ai pas dit ? Je ne suis plus avec Malia. Je n'avais plus envie d'être avec elle. J'aurais bien voulu comprendre avant que je n'avais jamais tellement eu envie d'être avec elle. Que je voulais simplement… Etre avec quelqu'un, n'importe quelle fille aurait bien fait l'affaire.

Tant que je ne mourrais pas puceau.

Mais finalement, ce n'est pas Malia que je voulais.

Ni Cora.

Ni Heather.

Peut-être un peu Lydia.

Beaucoup toi.

Stiles.

xxx

**De :** Stiles-Batte-man

**A :** Derekhale

**Sujet :** Espèce de saleté de loup garou.

JE VEUX UNE REPONSE. REPONDS MOI.

Stiles.

xxx

**De :** Stiles-Batte-man

**A :** Derekhale

**Sujet :** PFFFF.

Scott m'a dit que tu ne me répondrais jamais. Que c'était impossible. Impossible. IMPOSSIBLE.

Rentre toi bien ça dans le crâne Stiles, c'est impossible. Derek ne te répondra jamais jamais jamais.

Même pas pour que tu arrêtes de le saouler.

Même pas pour te dire « la ferme ».

Sûrement pas pour te révéler qu'il t'aimait quand même.

Derek, prouve-lui qu'il a tort.

S'il te plait.

Je t'en supplie.

A genoux.

A plat ventre.

La tête à l'envers.

Réponds-moi.

Stiles.

xxx

**De :** Stiles-Batte-man

**A :** Derekhale

**Sujet :** Je te déteste.

Scott a raison n'est ce pas? Tu ne vas pas répondre. Quel entêté tu fais tout de même.

J'ai mis en sujet que je te détestais. C'est antonyme à ce que je ressens vraiment.

Stiles.

xxx

**De :** Stiles-Batte-man

**A :** Derekhale

**Sujet :** papa s'inquiète.

A cause de toi, mon père est très inquiet pour moi. Il dit que je sors plus, que mes notes chutent, que je ne souris plus jamais. Que j'ai une drôle d'obsession.

J'ai le droit de t'envoyer des mails non ? Ce n'est pas une drôle d'obsession.

Stiles.

xxx

**De :** Stiles-Batte-man

**A :** Derekhale

**Sujet :** A l'hôpital.

Salut.

J'ai fais une bêtise. Je sais que c'était une bêtise.

Une drôle de bêtise.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fais ça.

J'avais mal.

J'avais froid.

Je pensais que la douleur partirait plus facilement ainsi.

Mais quand même quelle drôle d'idée.

Papa m'a trouvé.

A l'hôpital ils ont réussi à réparer ma bêtise.

Ils m'ont laissé t'écrire un mail.

Pour que tu viennes me voir.

Tu viendras hein ?

Stiles.

xxx

**De :** Stiles-Batte-man

**A :** Derekhale

**Sujet :** J'ai menti.

En fait j'ai pas le droit de t'envoyer de mail.

Je le fais en cachette.

Je suis toujours à l'hôpital.

Viens me voir.

Stiles.

xxx

**De :** Stiles-Batte-man

**A :** Derekhale

**Sujet :** Je hais les psys.

Viens me voir, viens me voir, viens me voir.

Viens.

Réponds.

Donne un signe de vie.

Stiles.

xxx

**De :** Stiles-Batte-man

**A :** Derekhale

**Sujet :** Honnêteté.

D'accord. Je sais ce que je dois dire pour que tu viennes. J'ai eu peur de te le dire, même encore maintenant.

Mais je suis prêt.

Derek, je t'aime. Je suis amoureux de toi.

C'est bizarre ce que je ressens. Je ne sais pas trop depuis quand. Mais ça fait longtemps.

J'aime tes airs grognons, j'aime sentir toute cette tension entre nous, j'aime quand nos regards se croisent et qu'on se comprend.

J'aime quand tu me fais confiance tout à coup.

J'ai aimé cette fois-là avec Liam.

Tu te souviens ?

Toi, moi, Liam.

Toi le loup garou (ex-loup garou) qui t'y connais tellement bien, qui apprends aux jeunes louveteaux, qui sait parler avec ta voix douce mais autoritaire. Qui donne envie qu'on t'écoute. Du moins moi ça me donne envie de t'écouter.

Moi l'humain banal, et un peu chiant, qui était un parfait complément, qui a tout appris à tes côtés, qui savait quoi dire. Grâce à nous deux, Liam a réussi à se contrôler.

Si tu n'avais pas été là je n'aurais pas réussi sans toi.

Si je n'avais pas été là tu n'aurais pas réussi sans moi.

On a besoin l'un de l'autre.

Ensemble on est complémentaire.

Moi sans toi je me sens seul, vide et stupide.

Moi sans toi je n'arrive à rien.

Moi sans toi je fais n'importe quoi.

Reviens-moi.

Stiles.

xxx

**De :** Stiles-Batte-man

**A :** Derekhale

**Sujet :** Ahahahaha

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Si je ris fort je n'entends plus les gens qui me parlent.

Stiles.

xxx

**De :** Stiles-Batte-man

**A :** Derekhale

**Sujet :** Tous des menteurs.

Ils disent que tu ne répondras jamais.

Que tu ne viendras jamais.

Que je cause tout seul.

Non non non.

Tu me lis n'est ce pas ? Tu me lis hein ?

Dis-moi que tu me lis.

Stiles.

xxx

**De :** Stiles-Batte-man

**A :** Derekhale

**Sujet :** Je t'aime.

Je t'aime.

Je t'aime.

Je t'aime.

Ca te touche ?

Stiles.

xxx

**De :** Stiles-Batte-man

**A :** Derekhale

**Sujet :** Beetlejuice.

Tu connais ce film ? Si tu l'appelles trois fois, il apparaît.

DEREK HALE

DEREK HALE

DEREK HALE.

Tu n'es pas là.

Stiles.

xxx

**De :** Stiles-Batte-man

**A :** Derekhale

**Sujet :** Ta connexion est morte?

Tu ne captes pas ? Répare ta connexion très vite. Je t'attends.

Un seul mot de toi.

Un seul signe.

Je t'aime.

Stiles.

xxx

**De :** Stiles-Batte-man

**A :** Derekhale

**Sujet :** Scott va bien.

Scott est le meilleur des alphas. C'est pour ça qu'il est le vrai Alpha. Parce qu'il a ce petit sourire et ces cheveux décoiffés, cet air niais et idiot, ces belles paroles _« je veux protéger tout le monde_ ». Des fois je me demande qui va le protéger lui ?

Je te parle de Scott parce que je sais que tu l'aimes bien. C'est comme ton petit frère non ? Un petit frère un peu idiot, mais sur qui on peut compter.

Toi tu pourrais le protéger.

Stiles.

xxx

**De :** Stiles-Batte-man

**A :** Derekhale

**Sujet :** Scott va mal.

Vite, Scott a besoin de toi.

Viens le sauver.

Stiles.

xxx

**De :** Stiles-Batte-man

**A :** Derekhale

**Sujet :** N'importe quoi.

Je pouvais toujours tenter non ?

Stiles.

xxx

**De :** Stiles-Batte-man

**A :** Derekhale

**Sujet :** Je dois arrêter.

Coucou, je vais arrêter de t'écrire quelque temps.

Mais je recommencerai je te le jure.

Stiles.

xxx

**De :** Stiles-Batte-man

**A :** Derekhale

**Sujet :** Déjà deux mois.

Salut, tu vois je t'avais dis que je reviendrais. Je n'ai reçu aucune réponse pendant mon absence. Je m'en doutais un peu.

Je commence à comprendre.

Doucement.

A prendre conscience.

Il me faut encore un peu de temps tu vois ?

Mais bientôt ça ira.

Bientôt.

Je t'aime toujours.

Stiles.

xxx

**De :** Stiles-Batte-man

**A :** Derekhale

**Sujet :** Un petit mot.

Derek.

Tu ne me répondras jamais n'est ce pas ?

Je pensais que t'écrire te secouerais un peu. Je pensais que ça me rapprocherait un peu de toi. Que ça m'aiderait.

Mais cela a prit des drôles de proportions.

Alors je crois que je vais arrêter bientôt.

Stiles.

xxx

**De :** Stiles-Batte-man

**A :** Derekhale

**Sujet :** Une dernière chance.

Je t'aime.

Réponds-moi.

Si tu ne me réponds pas…

Stiles.

xxx

**De :** Stiles-Batte-man

**A :** Derekhale

**Sujet :** Adieu.

Derek, ceci est mon dernier mail. Quelque part au fond de moi j'espère encore, encore et encore. De recevoir une réponse. De te voir apparaître.

Même si c'est pour que tu me secoues, me plaque contre un mur, me menace.

Je sais que je regarderai encore ma boîte mail en espérant y voir ton message, ta réponse. Peut-être qu'au bout d'un moment ça ira mieux. Je ne regarderai plus vraiment, je n'attendrai plus rien, j'aurai accepté.

Mais ceci est quand même mon dernier mail. Pour te dire adieu.

Je dois te laisser.

Parfois il faut savoir lâcher prise.

J'aurais voulu que Lydia ne soit pas une banshee, qu'elle ne crie pas pour toi. J'aurais voulu que les Berseks n'aient jamais existé, que Kate reste bien morte. J'aurais voulu que tu ais tous tes pouvoirs et que tu ne meurs pas d'une blessure humaine.

J'aurais voulu faire plus que te jeter un dernier regard avant d'aller sauver Scott.

Que Braeden ne nous annonces pas en pleurant que tu ne reviendrais plus jamais.

J'ai chassé ta mort de mon esprit et je t'ai envoyé des mails. Je me suis dit _« si j'y crois assez fort il répondra », « si je lui écris, si je peux lui envoyer des mails, alors c'est qu'il est vivant ». _C'était stupide. Ca m'a fait moins mal au début, ça m'a rassuré, mais après… Je suis devenu accro, je voulais juste t'écrire, me plonger dans mes mails, te parler encore et encore. Te faire revenir.

Que du haut de ton stupide firmament tu m'envoies une réponse médiumnique.

Je n'ai pas menti tu sais ?

Je t'aime. Tout le monde dit que je réussirai à aimer à nouveau, que ça ira. J'ai bien envie de les croire mais je sais pas si j'ai envie d'aimer à nouveau.

J'aurais bien voulu me blottir dans tes bras au moins une fois.

J'aurais bien voulu t'embrasser au moins une fois.

Ou simplement prendre ta main dans la mienne, sentir tes doigts se resserrer sur les miens.

C'est dingue.

Je ne connaîtrai jamais le goût de ta bouche.

Je n'entendrai plus jamais ta voix.

Derek…

Tu ne me plaqueras plus jamais contre un mur…

C'est tout ce qu'il y a d'horrible avec les mots jamais et toujours parfois, ils ont un sale goût d'éternité. D'absence.

Je t'aime pour toujours.

Je ne te reverrai plus jamais.

Adieu.

Stiles.

Fin.

L'autatrice : bon ça fait des plombes que cette fic meurt sur mon ordi. Si je la poste aujourd'hui c'est pour deux raisons, parce que Swato en a posté une hier (_Lettres à Derek_) et que on est trop sur la même longueur d'onde :p, parce qu'on a les mêmes idées. C'est à force de se parler tout le temps, de rp ensemble, de marathoner ensemble, de se partager nos points de vue sur TW, je ne sais pas, mais si vous trouvez nos fics similaires et bien ce n'était pas voulu (si vous avez lu la sienne), c'était juste parce qu'on est amies et que sans le savoir on a les mêmes idées.

La deuxième raison c'est qu'après avoir lu sa fic je me suis dit que ça ne servait à rien de publier la mienne, mais elle m'a dit de le faire, et je le fais maintenant avant de changer d'avis et de me dire que ce n'est pas la peine. Et donc voilà, comme ça si vous avez lu nos deux fics, vous pourrez voir comment on peut interpréter la même idée de manière différente.


End file.
